


Сети

by Sputnik29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sputnik29/pseuds/Sputnik29
Summary: Северус падает в пропасть, у которой нет дна.АУ, Лили рожает Гарри на два месяца раньше установленного срока, соответственно, Волдеморт не трогает их.





	

Это было странно — Северусу иногда казалось, что все-таки между ним и Лили что-то есть. Они помирились шесть лет назад, Лили родила еще одного ребенка, она была счастлива в браке — действительно счастлива, по-настоящему, не фальшивые, натянутые улыбки матери и тихий шепот «не волнуйся, Северус, все хорошо», не разбитая губа, не вывих кисти, не душное, густое отчаяние в доме, которое проникало под кожу — Северус знал лишь такой брак, в котором не было ничего светлого, его наполняла только горечь, взаимные обиды, взаимные недовольства, наслаждение чужой болью. У Лили сложилось совсем иначе: Поттер любил ее до безумия, она его — до головокружения, их отношения все еще были свежи, будто они познакомились две недели назад и упали друг в друга, как в глубокий бездонный омут, без оглядки, очарованные и покоренные с первого взгляда. Они не называли друг друга дурацкими приторными именами, не целовались на чужих глазах, но между ними было напряжение, искра, Северус не знал, как описать это точнее, но оно было: легкое, невесомое, связывающее их, соединяющее крепче любых формальных уз. Северус видел их любовь: бескрайний, спокойный океан, синий до рези в глазах, океан, в глубинах которого были только они: несносный Поттер и Лили — его Лили. Лили обнимала Поттера, он ее, они сплетались в своем объятии, бесконечно единые — почти один человек. Северус видел в прозрачной глубине только спину Лили — узкую, белую, и рыжие пряди ее волос, живые, огненные, флуоресцентные, укрывающие их с Поттером от его взгляда.

Наверное, Северусу нужно было довольствоваться тем, что есть. Не завидовать их любви, не думать о том, что, возможно, он бы мог быть на месте Поттера, и это была бы его Лили, его дети, его любовь, его взаимность. Иногда он разбирал все свою жизнь, раскладывал перед собою тысячи дней, воспоминаний, не так уж много радости, и думал — где он ошибся? От таких мыслей кружилась голова и становилось так паршиво, что хотелось сдохнуть. Поэтому Северус старался не думать о подобном.

Он бывал в доме Лили и Поттера. От его с Поттером вражды осталось только глухая, душащая, но немая Северусова злость и задевающее безразличие Поттера, который вовсе не помнил о нем, не помнил, сколько боли ему причинил, сколько важного украл, он не существовал для Поттера, даже когда они здоровались: Северус цедил сквозь зубы «здравствуй», Поттер спокойно кивал в ответ, и взгляд его оставался равнодушным. Безучастным. Прошло шесть лет, во взгляде Северуса было столько же ненависти, сколько на втором, третьем и седьмом курсах, он не мог простить, пусть никто и не просил у него прощения, не мог изжить ее из себя, не мог исторгнуть это давящее, разъедающее чувство, не мог выблевать его, как плохой ужин, оно всегда было с ним — гнило где-то внутри, под самым сердцем, разбухало и смердило, отвратительное, мерзкое, не позволяющее дышать полной грудью. Обида нагромождалась на обиду, эти оскорбления, ментальные пощечины, которых Поттер даже не замечал и не придавал им значения, которые Северус сам выдумал и в которых сам по собственной воле утопал, копились в нем. Он не врал сам себе: он зациклился, завис, застрял в этом странном мире, где у кого-то было на Лили больше прав, чем у него, он не мог отпустить, отвернуться, уйти, не мог сам добровольно отсечь эту гниющую руку, сухую ветвь, которая никогда не заплодоносит — никогда с Лили они не будут ближе. Поэтому Северус старался не думать о подобном. Между ним и Поттером было хрупкое, хрустальное перемирие, они не задевали друг друга словами, взглядами, обращались друг к другу предельно вежливо, и отчего-то Северус знал, что Поттер не обсуждает его с друзьями. Он чувствовал, что ненависть Блэка утихла, погасла в одно мгновение, Блэк словно вырос из нее, как вырастают из рубашек и брюк — все становится коротко, тесно, жмет в плечах и груди. Блэк выкинул ее, эту ненависть, и теперь тоже смотрел на него равнодушно, может быть, слишком нагло и иногда немного с вызовом, но он никогда не отвечал Северусу, если тот позволял себе лишнего, только его глаза на секунду освещались торжеством от того, что он довел его до белого каления одними своими нахальными взглядами. Для Блэка это была забава, в которой не осталось ни капли вражды, он относился к Северус снисходительно и даже немного доброжелательно, как к дальнему родственнику, которого пришлось из великодушия приютить у себя на долгое время. Все это было неимоверно унизительно: Блэк, который, казалось, до конца жизни останется эгоистичным и глупым ребенком, вырос. А Северус так и остался в школе.

Он никогда не был на втором этаже — те самые воды, куда ему не позволялось ступать. Только первый этаж: гостиная, кухня, кабинет, в котором никто не работал. Блэк, Люпин поднимались наверх, туда, где была спальня, две детских, гостевая, Блэк практически жил в этой гостевой, Люпин не выходил из детской Маргрет, потому что любил с ней играть. У Северуса был только первый этаж, его личное кресло в гостиной у книжного шкафа, и он был уверен, что место это в его отсутствие не занимает никто; у него была кушетка в кабинете, где он мог переночевать после бутылки вина, не слишком трезвый, для того, чтобы аппарировать, слишком ленивый, чтобы идти пешком; у него была кухня, на кухне — жестяная коробка со сбором трав, которые ему всегда заваривали вместо чая. Он был здесь своим, но все-таки недостаточно, чтобы подниматься на второй этаж. Его никто не звал, и он сам никогда не чувствовал себя вправе.

Хуже всего было то, что он знал — его жалеют. И Поттер, и Люпин, и Блэк — молча, невообразимо тактично для них, без сочувствующих взглядов, без подколок, но она, эта жалость, несомненно, была: невесомая, невидимая, как прозрачная пленка.

Он старался бывать как можно реже, но все равно выходило так, что он проводил здесь три-четыре вечера в месяц, и для этого всегда находился повод: дни рождения детей, Лили, Поттера, Блэка, Люпина, подружки-магглы Лили Энн, именины детей, праздники и просто письма от растрепанной бурой совы «Ждем тебя вечером, захвати вина. Лили». Она могла бы не подписываться — Северус знал ее почерк, их сову — смешную нелепую рыжуху, которая была у Лили со школы. Он мог угадать конверт среди тысяч по запаху, по тонкому, едва уловимому аромату пионов — у Лили были легкие, еле слышимые духи, но Северус улавливал этот знакомый запах везде: так пахло все у нее дома, особенно Поттер, особенно дети, так пах конверт и сова, так пахла мантия Северуса, если Лили клала руку ему на плечо или мимолетно обнимала — их объятия всегда были мимолетными, короткими и немного напряженными. Так пахла вся ее выпечка, и лимонный пирог, и вишневые кексы, и булки с маком. Он мог угадать конверт просто так, потому что его касалась Лили, ее пальцы будто оставляли невидимые метки, которые чувствовал только Северус — и он сам понимал, что в этом нет ничего здорового, что ненормально ждать письмо и сову весь день, ненормально нюхать мантию в попытках уловить отголоски запаха, ненормально жить от встречи до встречи и мучиться во время этих коротких свиданий, ненормально постоянно думать «не я, не моя, не мне». Иногда Северус думал: может, было бы легче, если бы они так и не помирились. Она была бы от него отдельно — совсем, не так, как сейчас, когда он может ее обнять, но всего лишь на секунду, когда может смотреть на нее, но не слишком долго, когда может говорить с ней почти обо всем, но не затрагивая личное, не говоря о том, что до сих пор чувствует. Это была искалеченная, убогая дружба, в которой ничего не осталось от дружбы. Северус держался за нее так крепко, как только мог.

Иногда что-то прорывалось наружу, болезненное, смущавшее и его, и Лили, но неподконтрольное, оглушительное. Они всегда обнимались на прощание, и один раз Северус обнял ее и не смог разжать рук. Лили сначала застыла, затем расслабилась, уткнулась лицом ему в грудь. Она успокаивающе гладила его по плечу, пережидая бурю, от нее пахло пионами, и Северус чувствовал ее тепло и хотел прижать еще ближе, еще крепче, вся его привязанность в одно мгновение стала еще мучительнее, еще отчаяннее, эта любовь выворачивала его наизнанку, выедала, не принося ничего, кроме боли. Чувство было таким оглушающим, всеобъемлющим, что Северусу стало жаль себя. Он думал, что его любовь давно достигла пика, что сильнее уже некуда, какое-то время лелеял надежду, будто она вот-вот пойдет на спад, но он зря томил себя ожиданием: все становилось острее, изломаннее. Северус чувствовал, как оно расцветало внутри, алое, жалящее, как раскрывались острые, треугольные лепестки, раня и одновременно принося удовольствие, оно врастало в сердце все глубже и глубже, хотя раньше казалось: куда глубже, куда крепче, куда сильнее.

Иногда в моменты слабости или, наоборот, силы, Северус всей своей душой хотел, чтобы это кончилось. Чтобы Лили не было вообще, ее мужа, их детей, этих жалких встреч. Мысли были темные, мрачные, но согревающие. Утешающие. Он проводил в них дни, недели, от письма до письма, от встречи до встречи. Каждый раз до последнего не собирался идти, но собирался, шел, сидел в ее доме, ел ее еду, вел беседы с ее мужем и старался подружиться с ее детьми. Еще смотрел на Лили. Смотрел. Много. Это был замкнутый круг, из которого не выбраться, и Лили стояла в его центре.

Честно говоря, Северус и не хотел выбираться.


End file.
